So UnHermione
by sointoMalfoy
Summary: What happens when a certain Hermione Granger gest horny? DHR Read to find out [twoshots, second in progress] R&R's are greatly appreciated. WARNING: OOC


* * *

Hermione was feeling slutty today (forgive the word). But she's itching to get off and feels really horny and is aiming to have sex with Malfoy.

She realized that she's been a bony goody-two-shoes with too much sticks stuck up her arse and that's the main reason why no boys [except Harry and Ron look at her all googly and lusty.

She just wants to get fukcing OFF!

So today, for the very first time in her entire 6 years of Hogwarts life, she wears something skimpy and so un-Hermione-ish. She wore a black tight miniskirt that shows off her nice long legs(which no one ever knew she had or saw that she has them) and perfect arse. She felt satisfied of how good it looks as she stood infront of her mirror and looked at her reflection. Then she wore a black spandex that's shiny and tight and shapes her boobs perfectly and curves her body lusciously. It looked like a corset that's a tube(no straps) though it's really a spandex. She looked at her reflection again and felt really, really good. It's perfect already! But to top it off, she wore these black strapped sandals with high heels and put on some light make up then tied her hair into a bun. The effect of the transition is amazing and now she can't help herself from grinning. She looks abso-fucking-lutely desirable.

It's a Saturday so most of Hogwarts in the higher years went off to Hogsmeade. And she fucking knows that Malfoy is somewhere in the castle. He didn't go. She was sure of that. And the places where the higher year dwells is all theirs.

But you may be wondering why Hermione wants to get it off with Draco. It's simply because he's become so fucking hot this school year with his pale complexion and oh so perfect blond luscious hair. And on top of that he's forbidden. In the sense that he hates her and he's hot and he's a pureblood and he's hot and he'll most probably resist and he's hot and they're mortal enemies and he's hot. Draco Malfoy will never get it on with her and Hermione knows that if she succeeds he'll hate himself for submitting to his desire. Because Hermione is so fucking confident he wouldn't resist. Oh no, Draco would never pass a very very gracious offer from someone who looks so desirable for a shag. Plus, she has this theory that shagging your enemy is the best sex ever.

She makes her way out of Gryffindor tower, passing an empty common room, and out to the hall. This is so just her day as Draco Malfoy, coincedentally, passes by the same corridor at the exact same time a horny Hermione Granger exits the portrait.

Her first carnal instinct was to jump on him cause he looks so damn hot today in his loose plain shirt and tight pants. But no, this wouldn't be enough. She needs to sweet talk her wat through this. So she starts:

"Hi Malfoy" she said in the most seductive tone she could muster.

"Granger, is that you?" he said unbelievably while trying to process the view before his very eyes.

"You sound surprised Malfoy." she replies in the same seductive voice while her expression remains innocent. She feels his gaze wander up and down her body hungrily and thought, 'Good. Seems like I'm not the only one horny today. Let's play hard to get.'

"Where are you going mudblood? You seem all dressed up." he smirks, although his eyes betray his scorn because they're full of lust.

"Nowhere you'd ever go Malfoy." she replies in the same tone of voice while advancing on him, still looking all innocent. She knows he wants to pounce on her already. And the thrill of knowing that couldn't be more good. Though A little more teasing woudln't hurt.

"Really Granger? I doubt that. Although I must say you clean up nicely." he says, his eyes now engulfed in lust while he unconsciously backed up as Hermione advances on him.

"My oh my. Was that just a compliment coming from Draco Malfoy's mouth?" she says, really really seductively, as she moves further forward 'til Draco is now backed up against the wall.

"You wish, mudblood." He says, not minding or taking note that he's now cornered. He seems fogged up already while Hermione still regained her control.

She leans closely, as if motioning to kiss him, hands on his chest, then whisphers in the most seductive voice she's ever spoken with.

"I think it is."

Then she feels his erection throbbing against her pelvis now. They were standing so close. And Hermione just couldn't resist and kissed him on the lips, her tongue probing for entrance. Though just as he opened his mouth, returning her kisses she stops and recoils.

"Liked that Draco, don't you?" she whispers still then backs away.

Though she immediately regretted this for now, she really really has to get off so badly when she sees his eyes fogged up with lust to consume her then and there.

She turns her back on him, motioning to leave but only to tease. She knows he couldn't resist.

"Where are you going Gr-...Hermione?" he asked, desperation and pleading etched in his voice clearly.

"Why do you ask Draco?" she asks not turning back, already knowing what his answer will be. She just wants him to voice it out.

"I need to fuck you in your skimpy little outfit so badly Granger..." he whispers hoarsely and that did it for Hermione.

She took his hand and led him into the empty Gryffindor common room and started kissing him madly. He was kissing her back just as fiercely, all the while groping every body part he could reach on her and she, the same. They were like wildcats kissing, tounges lashing at each other's mouths.

They both back up into the wall with Hermione's back to it and Draco infront of her as he strokes her legs with his gifted hands, inching achingly slowly up her thihgs and into her skirt.

She moans. And she kisses him more fiercely as she grabs his hair in anticipation.

They needed a room. And seeing as her's couldn't be cause Draco wouldn't be able to climb the stairs, she leads them to the boy's dormitory. All the while kissing and groping each other like the world is about to end.

She opens the nearest room from the stairs and locks it. They were still kissing madly and Draco's hands are groping her arse under her skirt now. Her knickers are so wet and his erection is throbbing at their close contact now.

She tugs his t-shirt off and he didn't resist. Only parting their lips a while as they resume kissing like they're life depended on it.

There was fire and they were at heat. It was nothing Hermione ever imagined. It was heaven.

He disentangles his lips from her for a while and spoke while his eyes were still close.

"I hate you for making me want you Granger, but I just so damn need a damn fuck..." then resumes kissing her, probing his tongue in her mouth while she willingly oblige and tugs the zipper of his pants down with one hand then pulls it down with her legs as she mounts him. He groans.

He backs her up a wall again as both of her legs were securely latched behind his back now. He glides a hand between her soft and firm thighs,felt the wetness there and smiled. His hands were under her skirt now, moving them up and down, caressing her arse and legs. He attacks her neck then moves down to her cleavage and Hermione whimpers.

He liked that. Very very much and she does too. And they continued snogging and groping at the same time undressing each other.

When they where finally free of any hindrance of clothing, the feeling of skin on skin sent bolts of shivers of delight down their spines. Now itching for comfort, Draco in his impatience lifted Hermione in his arms and carried her to the nearest bed. So engrossed were they in their activity that they haven't noticed the sounds of footsteps climbing up the stairs...

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Don't forget to drop some reviews XD Love you if you will. And also, I'd like to get feedback if you think I should continue this or end it? Thanks! 


End file.
